<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MN】喧宾夺“友” by MelarNelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186053">【MN】喧宾夺“友”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo'>MelarNelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【MN/月L】口是心非 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咖啡三十题系列<br/>01. 奇怪的顾客</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【MN/月L】口是心非 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/964092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【MN】喧宾夺“友”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚6点多，咖啡馆的门被由外而内推开，仿制的门铃响起清脆的声音，复古的气息扑面而来，令人心旷神怡。经过层层书架，走过冲调咖啡的前台，身穿咖啡色马甲的年轻男子一边拉花一边微笑地打招呼：“欢迎光临。”<br/>顾客只以笑回应，表情略微僵硬，长期窝居在只有自己的世界使他不擅长应对外界的一切，而若非为小说取材，他是断不会踏出小小公寓一步的。夕阳西下，咖啡馆里的人不多，他们或信手翻书或对着手机忙活，轻柔婉转的爵士伴着微苦的咖啡香在静谧的空间内流淌，倒不显得冷清。男子走到角落一处离书架最近的桌椅旁，甫一坐下，穿着统一服饰的服务生揣着点单的本子走来，轻声问道：”请问先生想喝点什么，我们最近推出的套餐有…..."沉默得有些木讷的男子只是翻看着一页页过胶的纸张，随手点了杯摩卡和芝士蛋糕，在服务生询问是否还有需要时摇了摇头，转身便打开自己的双肩背包不再理会站在一旁的人。再转身坐正时，服务生已经离开。男子松了口气，揉了揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，打开从包里掏出来的笔记本，钢笔放在上面，便不再有动静。男子的注意并不在笔记本上，他打量了下周围的环境，把注意放在前台后的那个原本在拉花的人，他现在正在冲调自己刚点的摩卡。<br/>顾客见服务生走到咖啡台前，喊那个拉花的金发男人“梅罗”。他眯了眯钴蓝色的双眼，暗自思忖，“梅罗”，这个名字该是如何拼写的？取“成熟”“柔和”等义？怕不是寻常英文单词的拼写。顾客不知不觉地放松下来，习惯性抬手卷玩了一会儿自然卷翘的银白短发，拿起钢笔打开笔记本，只见空白的扉页上只有一个疑似名字的四个字母——N, e, a, r——拼读为“尼亚”。<br/>尼亚往后翻了几回，总算在大概三分之二处翻到空白页，他打开笔盖随手列下几个自己想到可能的拼写。然后他合上本子盖上钢笔，他端详起正在给自己冲调摩卡的……咖啡师——他没记错的话应该是这么称呼的，而照梅罗熟练的手法来看显然不会只是个学徒，少说也该是初级了。尼亚的视线从轻快舞动的纤长手指向上移，身姿挺拔的金发男人顶着妹妹头的发型，犀利的翠绿双眼使得他并不显得女气，在梳得齐整的发型映衬下更有种刚中带柔的别的魅力。男人嘴角噙着自信的笑意，与红发服务员的低声交谈中带着若有似无的主导压力，他是个气场十足的人，难以相信他只是个安于在咖啡馆里安静地冲调咖啡的人。<br/>尼亚在梅罗注意到自己之前把视线转回合上的本子，他想了想，又拿起笔打开本子给故事的人物写下最初的设定。其实他有认识的人在开咖啡店，只要他说一声，随时可以在里面做上那么一两个月的兼职。但他在家宅了太久，刚出门面对喧嚣的环境让他很是抵触，能忍住一路走进这家店已是令他身心俱疲的“劳动”，而且还有很重要的一点、这亦是他选择宅家职业的主因：他没法与人正常沟通。他可以用26个字母编织最庞大复杂的迷局，却不能用最简单的口头语言与他人友好地讲话，这些年来无论是在自己的努力还是朋友（是的即使如此他还是交到了那么些个朋友）的帮助下，都证实了一点：能和尼亚讲三句话还不会负气走掉的人心胸必定无比宽广。兴许这与尼亚的自小的生活环境有关，在住宿学校读书之前他从未意识到自己总是话里带刺，总能面不改色地说出带嘲讽意味的攻击性话语，而经历了几次由吵架发展至打架的过程后，尼亚决定不同周围的人说话——和满脑不是食物明星就是女人肌肉的人没有什么话可说的，脑子里不掺水分的人总是占少数（为此他的朋友甚至调侃他这就是“酸葡萄”心理）。受此影响，他笔下的主角或正派人物也带着等级不一的毒舌技能，有趣的是，与现实相反，喜欢这类人物的读者比想象中要多很多，大概和人物职业有关，还有就是读者代入时的心情与碾压他人智商带来的愉悦感受，无怪福尔摩斯从问市至今一起是人们津津乐道并喜爱不已的文学人物。<br/>思及此，尼亚忍不住抬头再次注视那个和朋友眉飞色舞地聊天的男人，他发觉梅罗的气质和他中意的人物形象有不少共通之处，敏锐的同类雷达在扫过金发男人时发出不得不让尼亚仔细观察的警报声，好像在告诉自己不注意的话就会错过这个足以作为人物原型的人。他已经可以想像梅罗毒舌起来恐怕比以前的自己有过之无不及，而且从有些紧身的制服包裹出的肌肉形状可以看出他是个常年锻炼的人，根本不怕一言不合对方抡起拳头就把自己打个半残。是的，这样一个看似瘦弱实则饱含爆发力的人怎么会甘心处于下风，他从小便是个孩子王吧，那么是什么机缘巧合使得他收敛狂野的心性留在所谓文人雅士才喜欢流连的处所工作？尼亚顿觉这个人越来越有意思了，他只能猜出个大概，毕竟从正在工作的梅罗身上能得到的信息太少了——嗯，还不够让他确定这个人完整的过往，更何况他又不是变态侦探。再者，他似乎太投入了，梅罗和那个红发服务员端着咖啡和芝士蛋糕过来了……顺道提一点，即便在工作这个服务员也戴着防风镜，难道不会影响视物？反正用眼疾作理由他是不会信的。</p><p>那个银发顾客走进来时，梅罗正在做卡布奇诺。梅罗会注意到他不是没有原因的，除了职业本能令他条件反射地微笑说出“欢迎光临”，最要紧的一点是，会有人穿着宽松的白色衬衫和米色休闲长裤、套上白色短袜的双脚还趿拉一双凉拖、再随意背上与衣着搭配格格不入的灰色双肩背包走进咖啡店吗？会吗？尤其是衬衫下摆还没有塞进裤腰里，尽管衣比人大，他又直着身板走路，不至于风一吹就扬起衣角露出腰腹间的皮肤，但对外在美感有些执著的梅罗还是忍不住在脑中对这个人大肆整改……咳，刚刚那个姑娘特地说要什么图案的拉花来着？<br/>顶着一头个性乱发（本人如是评价）的玛特走到前台，在防风镜后朝梅罗挤眉弄眼，痞痞的笑脸犹如爱好恶作剧的丘比特，“摩卡和芝士蛋糕。嘿！梅罗，我敢打赌，这是个宅久了出来见世面的……”<br/>“不如说是取材的小说家。”梅罗没好气地补充道，顺手把拉好鸽子图案的咖啡放在台上推到玛特面前，“6号桌。”<br/>“回头再说！”玛特撇撇嘴，意犹未尽的表情在转身后化作职业微笑走到对应号码的圆桌。<br/>梅罗一边制作新来顾客点的摩卡一边还在对其凉拖耿耿于怀，无意间却瞥见对方坐在角落也正在观察自己。噢主耶稣基督，求你、拜托你、请别告诉我他也是某类爱好者……梅罗只好假装没有注意到专注的视线，自顾自地找奶油。<br/>那人的脸色苍白得过分，一点健康的人自带的光彩都没有，放光的眼睛倒是挺炯炯有神的，笼罩整个人的懒散气息也因这点驱散了不少，取而代之的是不易察觉的谨慎精明。他用余光看见那个人提笔写下了什么，没几行又停下，合上本子——这是什么习惯？怕被人看见其中的内容并从中推出点什么？如果是等下端东西过去的玛特的话……嗯，这么做的确不无道理。别看玛特平时一副对什么事都不感兴趣的样子，八卦起来却是一般的长舌妇都不能与之匹敌，最重要的一点是他和自己一样，喜欢看推理小说，顺带会一点一叶知秋的本领——至少够他们无聊时比拼猜出对方信息的准确率。<br/>“你咖啡豆弄好了？居然先拿奶油出来。”才刚把待会儿用到的材料归到就手的一处，那道懒洋洋的声音便出现在他身后。<br/>“你是瞎了一只眼才只看见桌上的奶油的吧！”梅罗笑道，随手把已经磨成粉的咖啡豆装进滤纸袋里并放入咖啡机的篓里，在储水器中装好水，在出口放好咖啡壶，然后好整以暇地热融黑巧克力块。<br/>“MD你居然不用巧克力酱！梅罗你变了，你不是一见钟情吧？骗人，你不是一直信誓旦旦地说从来不信这套的嘛！你居然要抛下我这个孤家寡人去求欢！”玛特笑眯眯地对梅罗痛斥道，眼里却满是调侃的兴味。<br/>“别以为你戴着个破玩意儿我就听不出来你在笑话什么。”梅罗扬眉回以更为友好的笑容，“TM老子高兴你管得着吗！”<br/>“不就是个多看了你几眼的奇葩吗，小动作那么多：又是玩头发又是抱着一条腿坐着还假装不是但其实就是在偷偷摸摸地观察，而这个动作简称偷窥！”玛特走到柜台后面，怜悯地拍了拍梅罗的肩膀，一副“梅罗你完了你居然喜欢有偷窥癖的奇怪男人”的痛心模样。<br/>“哼，我敢打赌你在他小说里绝对是个反派人物，要么地痞流氓，要么出场即挂的炮灰！”梅罗取出咖啡壶盖上盖子，直接放到下意识徒手去接的玛特手里，无视对方暗暗吃痛的表情，颇为欢快地拿起外蓝内白的陶瓷杯碟放到纯牛奶旁，先倒了一层刚热好的巧克力，又夺回玛特刚拿稳的咖啡壶，另一手拿着牛奶一起倒入杯中，然后挤上奶油再用巧克力画出蜘蛛网中的哥特“M”字。<br/>“啧啧啧整得跟M记新产品似的，不知道的人铁定以为你是M记脑残粉，这可怎么办哟咱们梅罗还没恋上呢这智商就唰地直逼负值呀！”玛特嘴上不停，双手从玻璃冰柜里取出芝士蛋糕放在托盘上，梅罗听罢，又在大写字母的上下左右以顺时针的顺序分别添上e-l-l-o，随后小心翼翼地把摩卡放在蛋糕旁，抬脚就要把玛特踹出柜台。对方笑嘻嘻地躲开了，嘴里还念叨着诸如“小心我投诉到你新欢那儿”之类的话。<br/>梅罗叹了口气，还是跟着玛特一起走过去。他难保玛特不会一时兴起多嘴说些什么。</p><p>尼亚下意识地合上本子，等服务员把东西放在桌上，出于礼貌他道谢并等待对方离开——哦，既然来的是两个人，显然不会只是为了端食物。他抬头扫过红发男人，视线停留在梅罗洁净无瑕的脸上。他不得不承认，比起气场温和许多的玛特，他更倾心于如利刃般犀利的梅罗——嗯，承认这点并没有什么，梅罗的外表本身就足够吃香，会对他心生好感很正常。<br/>“你好我叫玛特，M-a-t-t，玛特；我旁边这位叫梅罗，这里的中级咖啡师。不介意我们坐下聊聊吧？”玛特带着自认为礼貌但真的挺欠扁的笑容和梅罗一同正对着尼亚坐下。<br/>“我没看错的话，这里不是gay吧。”尼亚并没有对他们的不请自来感到恼怒，相反，能通过交谈进一步了解人物原型是再好不过了，当然，这一切得以不出现令人不快的意外为前提。<br/>“哇哦，真有意思。”接话的是梅罗，不出尼亚意料，他确实堪比刺猬，“因为你一直假装若无其事地……‘观察’我，而我非常在意，所以想来看看你到底在悄悄记些什么。”<br/>“这是被害妄想症？过分自恋？还是新型搭讪方法？”尼亚舒服地窝进单人沙发里，原本放在腿上的本子和钢笔被他拿在手中，“如你所见，既然是‘悄悄’记些什么，自然是不能为人所知的，还请尊重一下彼此的隐私。”<br/>“哪怕明知所记的东西和自己有关？小偷窥癖？”梅罗笑开了，毫不留情地攻击初见时目测出来的身高，他对自己起码比对方高出十公分这一点抱有十分的自信。<br/>果不其然，尼亚蹙起双眉，玛特见状立马跳出来打圆场：“哎哎哎我们不是来挑衅干架的哦，梅罗你再这样可别说兄弟不帮你！”玛特转头表情严肃地看向梅罗，桌下却悄无声息地踹了他一脚。<br/>尼亚假装什么也没看见，端起摩卡的手却顿了顿。<br/>玛特心里偷笑：哦哦，他看见了。梅罗不动声色地注视着尼亚的神情，恨不能将对方的表情变幻速度放慢两倍。<br/>尼亚飞快地默读了几遍拉花字母，这些字母组合出来的词就排在笔记本那一页第二个。他拿起碟子上的小银勺把表面的巧克力顺时针搅起来，塞进嘴里，然后喝了一大口已经不怎么烫的咖啡，面无表情地放下杯子和勺子，舌头却忍不住回味拉花和最底层的巧克力，柔滑的咖啡因此染上了丝丝甜味，在口腔中流连忘返，迟迟没有消退。<br/>他的表情明显缓和下来，再次从容地开口道：“对只有四肢是发达的人我从来怀有莫大的宽容。刚才忘了回答，我是尼亚。谢谢梅罗你的巧克力，虽然我对甜品并没有太大的兴趣。”<br/>从这一刻起，梅罗知道，就是这个人了。和自己一模一样，带着一身柔软的刺睥睨无知的普通人；又与自己截然不同，理性得像个机器，动指便能施以重击。<br/>他坦然而愉快地扬起笑容：“很高兴认识你，尼亚，生活重度残障的小说家。”<br/>尼亚回以同样真诚的诡笑：“彼此彼此，梅罗，脱胎换骨的前地痞流氓。”<br/>地痞……流氓……玛特无声地笑开了，双手看似用力却无声地鼓起掌来。<br/>梅罗无视友人不留情面的嘲笑，淡定地说道：“很好，玛特，我下班了，接下来就交给你了。”<br/>“我去，你真的就这么丢下我这么一个单身贵族自己脱团了？烧死你丫的！你敢走我就敢给店长打电话。”玛特懒洋洋地说出似乎很严重的话。<br/>其余两人假装什么也没听到的样子，梅罗朝尼亚眨了眨眼睛，后者会意地点点头，梅罗便去更衣间换衣服了，尼亚继续慢慢享受新故事里一人物原型特制的摩卡咖啡外加套餐自带的芝士蛋糕。原本的计划从这一秒起全部推倒了，不过没关系，往后的交流时间对继续构思接下来的故事只有利而无弊，而且他从不担心编辑会上门催稿——这也保证了独自生活的安宁。<br/>门口传来清脆的铃声，又有一位客人进来了。玛特起身：“好吧，我要去工作了，你慢用。”尼亚左手拿勺子挖甜品右手刷刷飞快地记些什么嘴里还咀嚼着蛋糕，闻言抬眼点了点头，又继续忙手头的事。玛特心里吐槽着“这人不会是工作狂吧”，脸上自如地挂着微笑去接待客人。<br/>唉，我的艳遇在哪里啊——</p><p>夜里，两个年轻人漫步在行人越来越少的街道上，路灯的光朦胧地铺在地上，四周除了潮湿，只剩宜人的静谧。<br/>“尼亚，你的笔名不会刚好就是按‘附近’那个词拼写的吧？”<br/>“那梅罗的名字不会刚好就是漏了个‘w’吧？”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>